Irony
by Lolgasim
Summary: Ok. Oneshot. Harry wakes up a angry Ginny and expects to get pounded but instead gets something else. Couples are Harry/Ginny and a little bit of Ron/Hermione. Code name: Banana


This is my first story so bare with me. The story starts out in Hogwarts during seventh year of harry. In this story, the horexes were a hoax, Dumbledor never died...yet (he is like a thousand years old he is going to die sooner or latter) which mean Harry never hooked up with Ginny yet but he still has feelings for her. Also, Ron and Hermione are like the new snogging couple. Oh yeah, and Fred is still alive. **Bald**emort is still on the lose but laying low (ministry knows he is back).

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day as Harry walked down to the Quidditch Field. Even in his seventh year he is still the captain of the quidditch team for Griffyndoor. When he arrived at the locker room, he quickly changed into his quidditch uniform and rushed to join the team. He made his way to the meeting room where he met Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the team sitting on the bench looking very annoyed. Harry opened his mouth to make an escuse about a jinxed racoon and a fat guy running around the grounds when Ginny beat him to it.

"If you are going to say something about a jinxed racoon and a fat guy running around the grounds naked, you can just stuff it up your ass."

Ginny looked mad. Mad Ginny isn't good. Harry guessed that if he didn't make the best excuse in the world he might as well join the fat guy and the raccoon and run naked to china where he will live in a tree and sell rice crispies to all the little chinese kids there.

"Sorry um.... there was a jinxed raccoon and a fat guy running around the grounds naked **while** singing Back in Black really horribly. Will that work?"

"Yeah what every, just go over the strategy so i can take a nap. Im all sore from making out with Hermione in a broom cubboard for five hours." said ron with a tired grin.

After saying "ok" Harry started explaining the stradegy to everyone but after a few minutes, knew that no one was listening. Ginny fell asleep, Harry had no intention of wakening her (he still remembered the hex she used that made him fly around the school with lipstick and dress on him while getting pecked by birds) though she did look hot with her laying down. Ron was watching a random butterfly with a retarded look. The beaters started to sword fight with their bats. Even the other two chasers were doing a bad job of hiding a game of Yo-gi-oh cards _that game is so retarded, thats why they invented a jinxed racoon and a fat guy running around the grounds naked _I mean _quidditch_. After a while harry got sick of droning on and on about crap that know one is getting in their head, so he decied to juice things up. Walking a few feet from Ginny, Harry pulled out a muggle airhorn (you know the one that makes that really loud honk), covered his ears, and pressed the top.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!!!"

The effects were instant and ammusing. Everyone was awake, and by everyone I mean also a very pissed Ginny. Harry was starting to get scared because Ginny looked as if she was going to kill someone. He should had let her sleep. He knew everyone of his room mates were grumpy every morning because they get kept up at night from the lound moans Hermione makes when she and Ron wrestle on Ron's bed. Thank God there are crertains around the beds. but now that Ginny was mad, which made here really sexy, even with his wand, he cannot protect himself from her wrath because her 'arts' are way diffrent from the dark arts.

"YOU ARE SO IN TRUBLE HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM NICE I MIGHT MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE RON'S ASS WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Ginny jumped up from a bench and dragged Harry into the nearest storage closet and shut the door leaving the rest of the team confused and scared.

"Its been two hours and they havn't even made a sound! When are they going to come out?" said Ron annoyingly.

"M-m-mabby we s-s-should open th-th-the door." said a scared chaser.

"Yeah, we need to start practing!" said a beater.

So they all went to the door, opened it, and stared. Inside, Harry and Ginny were making out, both enjoying it very much. It took the couple a seconds for them to realize that the team was watching them. Quickly they broke up, Ginny slapped him, turned around, and put on a mad face. Though as hard as she tried, she couldn't get the blush that was as red as her hair. Thinking quick, Harry sprinted out of the room and onto the quidditch field yelling "Come on, we need to practice. Its getting late!"

As Harry flew up into the air with his Firebolt, he thought_, Wow. Who would know that waking up a hot red-hair chick could get you a hour and a half snog! What iorny_.

* * *

Ok. There it is. My first story. I don't know how well I did and hope that you review about the story and tell me how i did. Oh yah can you also explan what it means to 'Flame' people on FanFiction?


End file.
